Treadstone 71
by Tobias
Summary: Inuyasha is part of a kill squad that operates for American government. He’s the trigger man. Him and his team has carried out many, many missions. But what happens when he falls in love with one of the targets? InuKag
1. Treadstone 71

Treadstone 71

Inuyasha is part of a kill squad that operates for American government. He's the trigger man. Him and his team has carried out many, many missions. But what happens when he falls in love with one of the targets?

Written from Inuyasha's POV

---------------------------------------------------------

_"Awaiting orders sir."_The small ear piece hidden by my hair said. I recognized the voice as Jason. He was sitting on a rooftop, his rifle in hand. We had waited months for this. There was no room for error.

"Hold your fire. Survey one, report."

_"Survey one, reporting."_

Survey one was Ryan. There are no last names. That way no one can track us easily.

"Target status."

_"Target is in the 18-2 corner. Just as planned. He's alone and unarmed."_

Good that would make things easier.

_"This is Survey two: I can see you in the window."_

I opened the door to the man's office. He looked up from his desk. I felt my hand grasp the gun in my pocket. The silencer had been digging into me since I got into the elevator.

"Can I help you?"

I was about to pull out my gun.

_"Survey one to lead, Hold! Civilian heading in your direction."_

"Excuse me… can I help you?" The man asked again. This is where knowing your target comes in handy.

"Mr. Stokes, head of sales of security systems?"

"That is me."

I stalled waiting for Survey one's signal that the civilian wasn't coming into the office.

"I wanted to talk to you about getting one for a three story house."

He motioned for me to take a seat. "How many entrances did you have, Mr… I didn't catch a name."

"Rapier." I said simply.

"Mr. Rapier."

"Three, one in front, back, and the left side."

He nodded. "Then I would suggest a T-128 model. It has several motion sensors, and three keypads. It also includes two security motion lights and one panic button."

I nodded.

_"Survey one, civilian is outside the doorway, continue to hold."_

"What else can you tell me about it."

"Well… what do you want to know?"

_"Survey one, she's moving, you in the clear."_

"If there really is a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I'm sorry… say that ag---"

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I said. Shoving the gun back into my pocket.

I raised my watch back up to talk.

"I'm all clear here. How's it looking out there?"

_"Survey two to lead: your all clear as far as I can see."_

_"Survey one: same here."_

_"Sniper one: No police presence."_

Good. Very good.

I quietly closed the door behind me. Getting into the elevator for the slow ride down.

_"Survey one, survey one! Civilian just went into the office! Police band radio says that the cops are on their way."_

Shit. So not everything goes as planed.

I pressed another button, getting off on a different floor.

_"Survey two: the police have called SWAT, do you think we are blown?"_

I went into the stare way. "Not yet, but play it safe, walk away."

_"Survey one: I copy."_

_"Survey two: Copy."_

_"Sniper one: copy."_

That was the rules of the game. Take no chances.

I took some sun glasses out of my pocket. Specially made for my… condition.

Walking out of the building I made it a little ways down before three cops cars and a van sped up.

_Rule one: Take no chances._

_Rule two: Make no mistakes._

_Rule three: Don't look back. No matter what._

_Rule four: They don't have to shoot at you, for you to shoot them._

I walked to the bus stop. Getting on the bus and heading for the downtown area.

-----------------------------

2 Days Later

-----------------------------

"Hay, Inuyasha, we've got a call. We need to get down to base, right now."

Jim, survey two, said as he pounded on my bedroom door.

He knew about my… ears… but that didn't stop him from pounding and yelling.

--------------------

US TD71 Base

13:30:06

--------------------

"Good morning gentlemen." The director said.

"Bite me." I hissed. I was not happy about being woken up at three in the morning for this shit. Even if it did pay well. "What's the job."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha: So polite, isn't he?"

The director rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we have a mission for you."

"No shit." I hissed again.

"I don't care if your tired or cranky, either shut the hell up and get paid, or get the fuck out and don't."

"Only for the money." Is said, closing my eyes and putting my feat up on the table. The boots connecting with the table boomed in my ears. I turned my hat around as he began again. A picture showed up on the projector.

"Meet Journalist Kagome." He said. I opened my eyes. Paying attention. Almost cursing myself for not walking out as I noticed how beautiful she was. Wait, this was a job… a contract, keep it strictly business.

"She has some information on our little project. We believe that she is going to publish it in the next issue of the New York Post. We cannot afford this. You need to take her out."

I nodded, looking at my co-workers.

"What's the details." Jason asked. Opening a file folder that had just beep slid to him.

"She is twenty, single, and has no children. She's a model civilian. Not even a parking ticket. Parents died when she was young. Been shipped around to several different homes."

"Residence." I asked. Opening my folder, thumbing through it.

"Simple two story home. We acquired floor plans from the builder. They'll be in your files."

I looked at Jason. "Possible strike point?"

He nodded and asked. "Security?"

"Light, best thing I could find was a small alarm system. Not hard to get around."

"What about weapons."

"Has a licensed fire arm. Colt 1911. But from what I've seen, you shouldn't have any trouble with that Inuyasha."

He stopped for a minute to flick the lights back on.

"Now listen, I don't want this to go public to it is a two part mission. Get anything you can find on Treadstone out of there, and make it look like she committed suicide. Do you understand?"

"Yah, whatever." I said, gathering my folder and walking out. Stopping in a nearby bathroom to splash water on my face. This was going to be tough.


	2. Slip of the Mission, Slip of the Toung, ...

3 Months Later

-------------------

I knocked on the door. Wearing the electric company's hat. A stolen truck behind me. Wearing a stolen uniform that was a little too tight for my liking.

Sure enough, the target, Kagome, answered the door.

"Hello, Miss… Kagome, I'm from the power company. You called about a light fixture that wasn't working?" Phone taps was a beautiful thing.

"Ah yes, right this way. What's your name?" Was she hitting on me?

"Inuyasha, ma'am." I pretended to look at the light. "Do you mind, I just have to get something from my truck."

I didn't need my team for this one. Good thing to, though they were on stand-by not to far away. I went out to the truck and rummaged through it. Getting a latter.

I set it up in the kitchen and took down the light, only after shutting power off to it first, and preceded to look at it. When she turned around I drew my gun and quietly got down from the ladder. I pressed it to the back of her skull.

"Oh, my god. What's going on?"

I pushed her into the living room. Sitting her on the couch.

"I supposed to kill you. You know something about a project called Treadstone."

She blinked. "The kill squad… yes…" She froze. "Oh my god."

I sighed and clicked back the hammer. What has nagging at me not to pull the trigger?

Was it because I was getting tired of killing? Or was it the person in front of me? Maybe a combination of both…

"Please don't kill me." She whimpered. I pressed the gun to her head again. She began to sob. Mumbling 'I don't want to die' over and over. I began to pull back on the trigger. Stopping myself midway.

I let the hammer go softly back into place, not hitting the firing pin. I pulled the gun away and holstered it.

"I can't do it." I sighed. She looked up.

"But that brings on a new problem. They'll just send someone else after you."

She didn't stop sobbing. "I need to get you out of here. Some place safe. You can stay with me until then." She stopped sobbing.

"What do you mean I can stay with you. You just tried to kill me!"

"Look, do you want to live or not! I can't kill you, I don't want to kill you. I want to walk out of this life forever and never kill again, but then they will kill me! So here is what I am going to do, I am going to get you out of here, I am going to destroy this evidence you have, and them you are going to disappear, and I am going to disappear. Now, go upstairs and pack some things."

She nodded. Too scared to do anything else.

She went upstairs to pack. I shot off one bullet into her couch.

She came down. "What was that all about?"

"For affect, not be quiet."

I spoke into my watch.

"Mission Finished. I'm getting out of here, someone is going to call the cops, walk away."

I got three copy's. I turned back to her.

"Get some sort of coat on." I said. She got one on and I grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her out to the truck.

"Now, listen to me. I want you to duck under the dash until I say otherwise. No one can know you are here. And where is that information."

She handed me some papers. Shaking.

"Don't be scared. Your safe for now." I said, driving off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to my apartment. Kagome went in and looked around. I plopped down on the couch. "You can sleep in my bed." I said. She went into my room and I herd water running. She came out wearing a red night gown.

She looked at me. "Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"Join that squad in the first place."

"I don't know. I needed money and I was good at it."

"Why didn't you kill me."

_Because I think I'm falling in love with you._

"Because you have a way for me to get out."

I herd her sigh. Then she said. "Can I at least make you dinner… as a thank you."

When I didn't say anything I herd her disappear into the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I answered it. "This better be damn good if your waking me up at two in the morning."

_"What the hell happened out there man? The police can't find the girl. You fucked up!"_

I sighed, was it all about to blow up in my face?

"I don't know. Maybe they are trying to hide the death of a well respected journalist."

_"No way man.__ Our guy from the local PD went down. He said there wasn't even any blood. What the hell happened in there."_

Shit.

_"Inuyasha, you better have some good answers."_

"I don't know, Ryan. But I will find out… soon."

_"You had better."_

I was going to be blown soon. I needed a way out.

Wait… isn't my phone in my bed room? Isn't Kagome supposed to be in my bed?

I looked around and saw that she was behind me, her arms around me.

_Great, I've fallen in love with a target, and now she has her arms around me. Good thing my hat is still on at least._

I heard footsteps outside my door of the apartment. Heavy footsteps, like they were weary boots.

_Was the phone call to make sure I was in there?_

I shoot Kagome. Putting a finger to her lips.

"They found us. We need to leave, now." I said. She nodded, throwing a random pair of jeans on. I slung her bag over my shoulder. I looked out my window, no one was guarding the back. "We're going down the fire escape." I said. She only nodded.

We made it down and out of site when I herd the faint. "Go, go, go!" Of Jason. So Treadstone was after me.

_They knew._

I drove down the road and out of state in a stolen car. Kagome was silent for a little while.

"How did they find us?"

"It's what they do."

"How did you know they were here."

"Foot steps. And a phone call."

She sighed. "A phone call… wouldn't that give it all away?"

"Yes."

"So they made a mistake."

I shook my head. "They don't make mistakes, they don't do random. Something is going on. Somehow they found out about us."

"But… how."

"I don't know Kagome! I was sent to kill you! I fell in love with you and couldn't do it! Now they are after us and I need to figure it out!" I yelled, the I groaned. "Shit." I muttered. During my yelling I had given away the real reason for why I didn't carry out the job.

She looked at me. "You feel in love me with?"

I shrugged. "What can I say. You just weren't another job to me. There was something about you."

She sighed. "I felt the same way too."

I took my eyes off the road for a moment. "You did?"

"Well, yes. Didn't you wonder why you woke up where you did today?"

"I was wondering more about how you got me there in the first place."

"You're a heavy sleeper. I nearly dragged you there." She said with a giggle. "But I'm too strong for that. So I carried you."

I would of laughed myself if it wasn't for the silver car behind us.

"Duck." I said. She looked at me, but didn't question me. "Grab the gun out of the glove box." I said. Reaching my hand out. She filled it with the gun. Using my knee's to drive I checked to make sure it was loaded.

Putting it in my lap I slowed the car down until we were along side the silver car. It had been following us for the past thirty miles. From the time we left my place till now. The driver did his best not to look over, though he was clearly eyeing me out of the corner of his eye.

I could hear his ear piece.

He suddenly took out a gun and pointed it at me. But I was faster. I had one bullet in him before his gun was even leveled. I sped up, as his car swerved and rolled.

I kept going.

Kagome got back up in her seat.

"What the hell was that?"

"One of them." I said, coldly.

-----------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to the hotel room. Setting her bag down on it. She sat on the bed.

"What will you do for clothes?" She asked.

"I'll worry about that later. If I have to I'll do laundry in my boxers." Shouldn't of said that. I saw her blush. "What, never seen a man in his boxers?" I asked.

"Can't say I have." She said. Then she came up to me. Really close.

"Still, I want to thank you for saving me." She said. She saw my hat twitch and went to take it off. I grabbed her hand. "Don't touch the hat." I said. She stopped.

"Why?" She asked. "Just don't touch the hat."

She sighed. "Fine, I won't."

I sighed too. "Look, I didn't mean to snap, just, I'm protective of my hat."

She looked at me funny. She knew something. "That's not it." She said. "It's something else… though I can't put my finger on it."

I sighed. "Just don't put your finger on my hat and we'll be fine." I said. She nodded.

I went into the bathroom and took my hat off. Brushing back my ears with my hands. I sighed and put my hat back on and went into the room. Laying down on the bed as Kagome looked out the window. I sighed as I feel asleep.

--------------------------

I woke with a small shriek of delight.

"Oh my god, they're so cute!" I herd Kagome say.

I woke up and looked around. She was looking at me. "What's so cute." I asked. Laying back down and feeling my hat under me. I froze. "Oh, shit."

"I didn't touch it." Kagome said. "It feel off while you were sleeping."

"So now you know." I said.

"That you have dog ears? Yup." Kagome said with a smile on her face. I sighed.

"Isn't this the part where you scream bloody murder and run out of the room in fright?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope."

"But you know what this means right?"

"That your half dog demon and half human?"

I nodded.

"Yah… but I still don't see the point."

"You're not scared?" I asked in disbelief. I remembered the first time someone ever saw them… that girl never did call me back.

"Not at all. You didn't kill me, that means that your good and not completely evil."

She walked up and rubbed them. I tried desperately not to purr. But she could tell I was enjoying it.

"Please don't do that. You don't know what it does to me." I said. Still restraining myself.

"Yes I do. I studied dog demons back in collage. Even wrote a paper on it."

I sighed. "So you know… yet you do it to me."

"Well, why not? I mean we like each other right, since that is in affect and I can't leave this room. I need something to do." She said. Laying down next to me, resting her head on my chest.

I didn't mind it much. She was right. I kissed the top of her head, tossing the hat to some random point of the room. Sighing I held her close, slowly going back to sleep.__


	3. Delta

---------

Inuyasha's POV

---------

I woke up suddenly.

_Was that the door?_

I looked around.

_Where the hell is Kagome? Wait.. muffled sounds! The hall way!_

I shot up and grabbed my gun, barging into the hall. A man held Kagome.

"Let he go!" I leveled my aim on him. He put his to her head.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Delta."

"That was a long time ago." I growled.

"Not that long. It still hurts that you killed my partner."

_Alpha Bravo Conrad Delta Echo Foxtrot Grande… where did all that come from?_

"I see you don't remember." He sputtered. His hand getting a little shaky.

"All I know is that is all in the past. I don't remember who I killed back then."

"You must remember Echo… you had a thing for her."

I shook my head. My silenced 22 almost dropping from my hands.

"Stop that. Let her go." I hissed.

"No. You killed Grande. You deserve to suffer too." He clicked back the hammer. I herd Kagome begin to cry. Sobbing and muttering. "At least I got to sleep in his arms once."

"It will be more than once." I said. Leveling my aim. Between his arm and her head was a little of his head. I fired. Trusting my aim.

I herd something his the ground.

I quickly ran to Kagome…

"Are you ok?!" She seemed distant. I picked her up and carried her back to the room. Putting her on the bed I began to pack.

"How the hell did they find us here?!"

"You… you killed him." She said. Holding a hand to her ear. I looked at… slightly singed. "Why… why did you do that. You killed him… why."

"Great." I muttered. "She's in shock."

I grabbed our bags, throwing her over my shoulder. When we got into the elevator I pressed the close door button. I set her down.

"Kagome… are you ok?" She shook her head.

"Are you hurt?" Another shake.

"Can you hold your bag?"

She nodded. Taking her bag from the ground she got up. I pressed lobby.

I led her out of the hotel and into my car. I quickly burned out of there.

-------------

Sterile House

Unknown Location

-------------

I sat Kagome down on to the bed. She looked up at me with a faint smile.

"I bet you want to know what happened." I said. Looking out one of the windows.

"A little, yes."

"Well, it happened a while back. I was sent out to kill some high up guy. I did the task and got paid. But that night someone hit me over the head when I got to my house. When I woke up I was in my bed. All I could remember were things that had happened from the past week. Other than the normal, my name, my co-workers, stuff like that."

Kagome nodded. "So what happened?"

"Little by little I've been able to piece it all back together. But I still have a long way to go."

Kagome looked down for a moment. I sat next to her.

"Your scared of me… aren't you?"

She looked up. "A little. You just killed a man without even thinking about it."

She got up and went to the window. "I guess it's just a little scary."

I sighed. "Look, if you want I can find a place for you somewhere, where you can live the rest of your life without me." I didn't want to say it… but if she was scared of me I can't run with her.

She turned around. "No. I want to stay with you."

"Then I would have to train you in firearm usage. Things like that."

"Fine. But first, tell me exactly what you used to do."

"Why?"

"Because if I know you better I won't be as scared." She said. Sitting next to me, taking my hands. "It might also reveal your past."

"Well… ok."

I sighed and began to tell her my story. When I finished she was a little stunned.

"So now Treadstone 71 is after you to keep their secrets."

I nodded.

"They don't want anything to get out. If the public knew…"

"That Treadstone 71 killed Kennedy? Things like that?"

I nodded. "Yes. They sent me to do that one… I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to live."

I looked down…

_They sent me to kill my friends, my enemies, my own people! Why didn't I try to get out before?_

Kagome read my moves. She suddenly lifted my chin up and kissed me. Soon after we were both under the covers together.

-----------------------------------------

I sighed as I woke up. Not moving because Kagome was still asleep on my chest. We were at the point of no return.

_So my name is delta. No, my name is Inuyasha… so my codename must be Delta. Never mind, today I need to begin training her. I still have tons of weapons stock piled in this house. I'll train her in everything until she gets it down pat. It's the only way to survive._


	4. Home Invasion: The death of Jason and Ry...

**_United States of America_**

**_Central Intelligence Agency HQ_**

**_10:27:16_**

An older man enters a large board room and sits in a chair. "Ok, where do we stand?"

A younger man across the room spoke up. "Nothing. Not even a blip on the radar. Corkin, I don' know what we are going to do! He's a mad man and he's out there with a girl! It's all off the wire! Something has happened to him!"

The older man, Corkin, ran his hands through his gray hair. "You think I don't know that DeChamps?! He's a fucking assassin out in the middle of the US and he has a women, a possible hostage for his way out."

A women, looking 23 who sat in one of the chairs to the left of Corkin spoke up.

"Sir, why would he take her though? He knows that we want her dead… if she was a hostage he knows we would not hesitate to shoot."

"A mistake?" DeChamps suggested.

"Not a chance in hell," The women said. "they don't make mistakes. Everything is planned."

"Well not this Sara. His disappearing with the women was never planned." Corkin opened up a black binder that was in front of him. He flipped to a certain page.

"His training was off the charts. He passed every course. He's never failed a mission once in his service. We're missing something. Something big."

"I don't get it. What is he doing… who was the girl?" DeChamps said, going through his folder. "Kagome. Lives alone. Respected journalist. Has two friends. Ah… Miroku and Sango. Both live together and are married with one child. Shippo. Adopted. Seven and attends school at First Augusta. A public school for 'special' children. My guess, demons and hanyous. Possibly Miko's as well, thought I would doubt it." Sara said. Already haven read the file before the meeting.

"Do we have an exact address for the friends?" Corkin asked.

"Yes, sir. What's the plan?" DeChamps.

"Let's face it. What if the girl isn't bait? What if she is something a little more. If we take her friends we are bound to draw him out into the open. Now I don't want them getting hurt so get Jason and Ryan on the case. They know Delta best."

**_Sterile House_**

Here I am. Flat out on the ground gasping for air after receiving a fierce kick to the chest. Kagome was standing over me. "Did I do it right?"

"Oh, yah. I think we will call it a day now."

She pulled me up. "Oh, come on. I don't want to call it quits. I think I finally got a good high kick going."

I rubbed my chest a little.

_Damn that was strong._ "Oh, yah. You got it alright."

She giggled and patted me on the head. "When the teacher teaches good, the student learns better."

"Yah but the teacher normally doesn't get his ass kicked in the process."

"True." She sighed and looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Will I ever get to go back to my old life? I miss my old friends."

I knew this was going to come eventually. But I have to be honest. "Kagome… I don't know if you can or not. I don't know…" She began to cry. I held her close, standing on the large stage in the basement. All the lights on and a little music played to keep us upbeat.

A sudden Idea got into my head.

"Want to go visit?"

I stood next to Kagome in the bushes.

"Can't we just walk up to the front door like normal people?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. Something doesn't seem right to me."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"I smell fear… tears… blood." Kagome was about to jump out of the hiding spot. I held her back.

"Wait." I hissed.

"Why? They could be in danger."

"No one is dead yet. There isn't much blood and I don't smell death."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know."

I took my secondary weapon, a .45 - standard Russian military issue, I got it off of someone else, and handed it to Kagome.

"You have about seven shots in that gun. I'll be here after the first. Use it only if you have to."

I un-holstered my other sidearm, Colt 1911, and jumped over the bushes. Rushing across the yard. I put my back to the wall near the window and the door. I saw Kagome duck back down. A small sob came to my ears.

_Someone is in there._

"Shut up! Stop crying!" A man's voice rang out.

_Jason? What the hell are you doing here?_

"Sango calm down. I'm alright. Just a little wound."

"I'll put another one in you if you do not shut up!"

_Ryan? What the fuck is going on? Is it a hit?_

I lightly tapped the back door handle. Unlocked. I snuck in a ducked below the couch. Ryan and Jason paced about the living room. Unaware of me in the corner behind the couch, completely out of sighed.

A man layed in the living room on his side. Held up by a women, who I guess was Sango. A kid was in a corner crying. He looked like a fox demon to me. If he was grown neither one of my comrades… ex-comrades would not stand a chance. But, being young… I could understand.

Jason covered his ears. He never was good with kids. He pointed his gun at the kid.

"Someone shut him up before I do!"

Sango was about to get up and claim the crying child, but Ryan pushed her down to the ground.

"Please! He needs me! I'm his mother!" She yelled.

Jason picked up the young fox demon by the tail and took him into the kitchen. I silently followed. Jason but him on the table. Facing the wall.

"Damn kids are good for nothing." He mumbled. Putting the gun to the back of the kid's head.

He was about to pull the trigger when he felt the cool metal of my gun on his head.

"Keep quiet." I hissed. He lowered his gun.

"Inuyasha… so it is you."

"What do you think you are doing? We don't kill kids."

"Times have changed since you left."

"Really?"

The kid was still crying. Jason raised his gun in a quick motion.

(Gunshot.)

"Oh, my god!" I herd Sango scream. "He killed my baby!" I herd the man groan in pain.

I had my hand over the kid's mouth.

"Listen carefully. Be really quiet. I want you to sneak out back and find the girl in the bushes. You might know her, her name is Kagome. Seek her and stay with her. I'll try to get you parents out."

He only nodded and did as I said. I snuck back into the living room when Ryan wasn't paying attention.

"It's about time he shut the kid up. Even I was getting annoyed." His back was turned to me. But I couldn't make my move yet. If Sango or that man's eyes followed my actions Ryan would know someone was there. Other than Jason.

It took him a moment before he realized something wasn't right.

"Jason? Where the hell are you man?"

I hope he wasn't expecting a response. He was now in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, seeing Jason on the floor and the kid gone. He didn't see me sneak up behind him.

He turned and the barrel of my weapon was right at his nose.

"Inuyasha!"

I only gave a cocky smirk.

"You killed Jason! You have turned your back on Treadstone!"

"They turned their back on me when they came after me. When _you_ came after me."

"It was our job!"

"I was willing to leave well enough alone. But no, Treadstone wanted a fight. Now they have one. Lower your weapon solder." (sp?)

"I can't do that, sir."

"That is an order!"

"You're rank has been pulled." He said with a sudden up thrust of his knee to my stomach. I felt the shooting pain go through me as I dodged a shot. Flipping off a wall and landing behind Ryan and delivering a kick to the back of the head, bringing him to the ground.

"It's not like you Inuyasha to attack one of your own."

"You're not one of my own anymore."

He was going for his gun. I shot first.

"Oh, my god!" Sango screamed again as I approached her. I put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm begging you, stop yelling! You're hurting my ears. My name is Inuyasha! I know where Kagome is and can help you out of here alive! When I move my hand I want you to be quiet. Ok? You're name is Sango, correct?"

"Yes… they killed Shippo…"

"Shippo… the fox demon?"

She nodded. "He's not dead. He's out back waiting."

She gasped. The man groaned again. I guess he had lost conscientious, but had just woken up.

"Miroku! Are you ok?!"

I herd sirens in the distance. I picked the man up. "Follow me." I said to the women, who reluctantly followed.

I ran out back and met with Kagome. "Come on, we need to get him to my van."

It was a recently newer van. Kind of like the kind a contractor uses. Only this one had some features that you won't find in the normal model. I laid the man in back and his wife got in, followed by the kid. Kagome got up front as I began to drive.

"Kagome!" I herd Sango yell. They hugged for a moment as Kagome undid her seat belt and jumped in back.

"How is he?" Kagome asked. Looking at the man, Miroku.

"It doesn't look to bad. But I'm no doctor."

"Kagome come here and take the wheel." I said. Pulling the van to the side of the highway. She did and I got in back. Shippo watched in awe as I tapped the side of the van and a small panel came out. It was a keypad. I typed in a few numbers and hit enter. Now just about every inch of the back of the van flipped out. Computers with read outs and police band radios. Along with some medical equipment that we had to use on several missions where something didn't go right.

"Alright, hold still this is going to burn a little." I said, swabbing rubbing alcohol onto a pad, pressing it to the wound. "Ok lets see. Bullet wound to the stomach area. Doesn't appear fatal."

Sirens filled my ears.

"Oh, shit. Not now." I took Kagome's place at the wheel. Pulling the van over.

"Something wrong?" I asked the cop who walked up to my door.

"You have a tail light out."

"Uh… sorry."

_It's a total lie. I've been flagged._

"I'm going to have to write you a ticked. License and registration please."

"Sure." I fumbled through the glove compartment for a moment. Pulling out a fake identity and a registration for the van. The cop took it back to his car.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Kagome, get in the passenger seat. But strap him down first, Sango there is another fold down chair like Shippo's behind the passenger seat. Fold it down and buckle up."

They hesitated until I gave them a deadly glare.

The cop came back up to the window and handed me the documents again. "It'll just be a moment. I'm going to go finish the ticket." He went back to his car.

"He's stalling." I said. Turning on the van radio and turning it into a police band.

_'Copy that. Back up is on it's way. White van, license…'_

"That's us." Kagome said.

"Yes it is. Everyone secure?"

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Just make sure." I said. Pushing a few more buttons on the radio it flipped around. The police band still coming in on the speakers.

"What are these?" Kagome said. "This thing has more features in it than a super computer."

"Each one does something different. Now hold on."

I slammed down the gas pedal. Pushing one of the buttons. The van began to transform. Turning more aerodynamic.

_'27, 27! High speed pursuit! White van… it's… transforming!'_

_'Dispatch to 27. Vehicle is government marked. FBI back up is in route.'_

I herd Sango mutter in back. "What the hell is going on?"

I ignored her. The siren of the police car behind me rang in my ears as I sped on. Weaving in and out of heavy traffic.

_I can't risk hurting an innocent._

I hit two more switches.

_'Dispatch this is 27! Where the hell is my back-up? Then van has just sprouted police lights! I could really use that back up right about now!'_

I felt the smirk come on my face as a another siren filled the air. This one from the van. Cars quickly got out of the way. Panels on the van flipped over to read 'S.W.A.T.' on the sides. Adding to the effectiveness. Of course, 27 reported that as well.

_'F84 to 27.__ FBI is joining the chase.'_

A high pitched siren now filled my ears.

"Damn it!"

I can out maneuver the police car. But that FBI vehicle, which appeared to be a BMW, would be harder. They had better training… equal to mine.

"Kagome, third switch to the right, hit it!"

She did as soon as I said to.

_'F84, the van seems to have sprung an oil leak… a large one at that. 27 has lost control!'_

_'This is CIA. Listen carefully. That vehicle belongs to Treadstone 71. They have extensive training. Use extreme caution. We are sending out a chopper and another vehicle to intercept the van. Look for a silver and dark green car.'_

"God damn it!"

"It's not that bad… is it?" Kagome asked. Clueless… then again she didn't know.

"That silver car can blow us right off the road. It's called a G-6155 interceptor. I've driven it once. It has extensive weapons and the drivers are second to none. This just got a lot harder."

I looked in the rear view mirror just in time to see the car shoot out into traffic.

_'G-6155 is on scene and picking up chase.'_

_'Copy.__ Shoot to kill.'_

I weaved in and out of traffic. Followed closely by the speedy car.

_How can I slow it down… what was it's weakness… bulletproof, traction, offensive weapons… it has everything… it's low to the ground… Wait! That's it! Magnet mines! It's only weakness is under it!_

"Kagome, second button to the right. On my mark."

She was ready. "Now!"

I herd the 'beep' sound. Followed by a female computer voice.

"Mine Attached. Detonation device ready."

"Mine?!" Kagome said in disbelief. "As in boom?!"

"Not us. Him." I paused. Taking a quick turn off the exit ramp.

"Computer, detonate device!"

(Boom!)

_'G-6155.__ System failed! I'm out of the chase!'_

_'F84, I have lost the suspect due to crash of G-6155.'_

I could picture that old man yelling in his seat now.

_Serves you right.___

I pulled into an alley way, flicking three more switches. Making everything disappear and the van change license plates and color. I picked up a radio in back.

**_CIA HQ_**

_"This is Delta to Corkin. Listen carefully. This is your last chance to leave me alone. I do not want war… but if you leave me no choice… I will come after you. You, Sara, and DeChamps. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Damn it!" Corkin yelled. Throwing his radio across the room.

"I will not lose. Sara, activate them all!"

Sara's eyes went wide. "All of them sir?"

"All of them. I want Delta in a body bag by the end of this week!"

**A/N: I added a chart in my profile of all my current stories. If you want to see when chapters are expected and if your favorate story is in danger of being cancelled or is cancelled, check there. I keep it as up to date as possibile.**


End file.
